


I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory (this is where it gets me)

by Koltarmi



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koltarmi/pseuds/Koltarmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart's final thoughts as he dies. (Major 1x15 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory (this is where it gets me)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was one hell of an episode. I’M SURE AF THAT LEONARD IS NOT DEAD. And so my brain thought, “What if he was though?” and this was written.
> 
> Title taken from Hamilton because I am trash.
> 
> Suffer.
> 
> I mean, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I'm koltarmi on tumblr. Come cry about ships with me.

_“What’s it like?_

_Dying? I imagine you’ve got a unique perspective.”_

 

_“You know, it’s funny. I mean, you’d expect it to be terrifying, just panic and fear.”_

 

_“What’d you feel?”_

 

_“I guess lonely._

_Yeah. Like everybody I loved was a million miles away.”_

* * *

 

Sara was right.

There was no dread. No terror.

Just a sense of loneliness that he had never felt before.

He may have played up the lone wolf demeanor, but he knew there was always someone by his side.

Growing up in Central City, it was Lisa.

During jobs, it was Mick.

In the past five months, it was the team.

* * *

_“There’s a part of you that knows you don’t have to let your past define you.”_

* * *

If only Barry Allen could see him now.

On second thought, he was glad the speedster wouldn’t know of his demise. Allen would’ve probably just smiled and put a gold star sticker on his file at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Growing up, he’d always thought his death would be the result of his father’s beatings, but he learned how to defend himself. Later on, he thought it would be a result of the cops and a job gone horribly wrong.

He would have never predicted that it would come as a result of his partner trying to save Mr. Boy Scout Raymond Palmer’s life.

* * *

_“It’s being on this ship,_ travelling _through time, starting to wonder what the future might hold for me._

_And you._

_And me and you.”_

 

_“You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief.”_

* * *

Her lips were chapped and rough, just like every other part of her. Their kiss was brief and chaste, but it was enough.

It was enough for both of them to know that they didn’t have the time for words. 

It was enough for him to know what she wanted to say.

It was enough for him to know that he would never hear her words aloud. 

At least he was dying with the reputation of being an amazing thief. 

He wonders why his death is taking so long to occur. Maybe he died already and was in some form of an afterlife. Even if an omnipotent god existed and was weighing his soul, it wouldn’t take very long. He sure as hell was not ascending upwards. 

Honestly, none of that mattered to him anymore because in all of that loneliness he felt something else.

Relief.

Peace. 

He had ripped the puppet strings from the Time Masters’ hands and they would never get them back.

His team was safe. 

Mick was safe. 

Sara was safe. 

That was all that mattered.


End file.
